


Of All The Women I Could Have Wanted to Bang, It Just Had To Be My Step-Sister

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Step-siblings, Voyeurism, dirk being really confused, step sibling reltionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Roxy have been best friends for years when their parents decide to get hitched. Everything is fine until high school, until Dirk starts to realize that of all the women in the world to be the exception to his sexuality, he just had to go and want to have sex with Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Women I Could Have Wanted to Bang, It Just Had To Be My Step-Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this fic on and off for weeks, so I hope people like it. I don't know where this idea came from either, don't ask me. Tell me what you think, if it strikes your fancy.

Roxy and Dirk meet in the third grade. Dirk wears weird sunglasses in class, meaning he has to have a doctor’s note so there’s something wrong with his eyes, but the other kids are scared of him so they never say anything about them. Roxy doesn’t wear anything but pink, and she always smells like bubblegum flavored lip balm and cherry bubblegum. She chews it at recess even though she isn’t supposed to and almost never gets caught. She can beat any girl at their school at a bubble blowing contest just as easily as she could beat any of the boys in arm wrestling or burping. 

Dirk’s only friend is a boy named Jake who gets in trouble all the time for climbing trees. Roxy has a lot of friends, but her best friend is a quiet girl named Jane who brings cookies and cakes her grandmother makes to school on every special occasion. They are introduced through Jake and Jane, who are also friends, and for some reason, they hit it off and become almost inseparable. Dirk is already pretty sure he likes boys, mostly Jake, but there’s something he likes about Roxy’s bubblegum smell and careless attitude that he maybe almost likes. 

In middle school, Roxy starts wearing sparkly pink lipgloss instead of chapstick, but it still smells like bubblegum. It tastes like it and sticks to Dirk’s lips when they kiss once during a game of truth or dare. Even though Dirk knows by now he has a crush on Jake, it still isn’t unpleasant because it’s Roxy, so somehow it’s okay. She still chews cherry bubblegum, but she never has bubble blowing contests anymore, because the girls she used to hang around started drifting away. They don’t say it, but Dirk can tell it’s because they don’t like how all the boys they have crushes on watch Roxy when she walks by. He doesn’t like the way they watch her either, but he isn’t sure why. 

When they are thirteen, their parents get married, and it’s pretty strange. Suddenly they live together and see each other all the time. But for the most part, nothing changes. 

When they start high school, Roxy stops wearing lip gloss and switches to black lipstick. She doesn’t chew bubblegum anymore, except to cover up the smell of vodka sticking to her tongue. It makes Dirk sad in a way he can’t explain, and it makes it even sadder that his dad and her mom don’t seem to notice. 

Everyone at school talks about them, because their relationship tends to confuse people. It isn’t enough to say they’re glued at the hip, because it’s more like stitched. Roxy’s mother hazards once that they have a codependency problem but Roxy just rolled her eyes and snuck another bottle of Absolut from the liquor cabinet and spends the night in her room alone, until Dirk picks her lock because he’s worried. 

Neither of them dates a lot, because no one really understands the fact that they’ll always be second fiddle, because Roxy and Dirk are always the most important people in each other’s lives. Dirk and Jake date for a time, because Jake understands that whatever Roxy is to Dirk, and he’s not entirely sure what that is, she will always come first. And Jake is okay with that. They never really break up per say, but one day they stop kissing and it just feels better that way. Jake and Jane end up going steady, and Dirk is nothing but happy for them. 

Meanwhile Roxy withdraws even further, even from Dirk. He takes to watching her from a distance, making sure she’s okay, since she spend more nights out with ‘friends’ than in the house doing homework with him, like they used to. One night she comes home with one black eye and a set of bloody knuckles, and Dirk won’t let her go to bed until she tells him what happened. Some guy she was seeing, that greaser kid who smoked a lot, hauled off and hit her eye, so she punched him in the face and bloodied up her knuckles. The next day Dirk hunts to kid down and puts the fear of god into him. Once he got into high school Dirk started playing water polo and fencing, so combined with the fact that he was six foot two, he was nothing to sneeze at physically. 

After that, Roxy sticks a little closer to Dirk. Things are a little more liek they were, but she still drinks too much and Dirk still worries. Their relationship is complicated but it’s theirs and they still care about each other more than anything else in the world.

It’s junior year when It happens. Dirk lays in bed, staring at his ceiling like he does every night, trying not to worry too much about Roxy’s drinking or the way no one but him ever notices or his grades or what he’s going to after high school. He hears Roxy’s music turn off in the next room, a sure sign she’s going to bed and since the walls are thin enough between them, since their rooms used to be one big room in Roxy’s house with a wall Dirk’s dad built going through the middle, he can hear her rustling around to get under her covers. There’s a few minutes of silence before he hears a soft noise coming through the wall. 

He can’t figure out what it is at first, and he’s concerned Roxy might be crying or drank too much and is sick, but before he can move to get out of bed and knock on her door and check on her, she moans, and her behavior is no longer a mystery. He tries to tune out her little hitches and sighs and moans, she’s practically his sister and he doesn’t even like women, but for some reason he can’t help but hear them. She stops suddenly, and he breathes a sigh of relief that she was done and he could get some sleep, but instead he hears her slip out of bed and slip back in a few moments later, and the sounds start up again, closer to a normal voice than a whisper. He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing as he reaches into his boxers and starts working his hand up and down his cock. He doesn’t even know when he got hard let alone how he ended up jerking off but he couldn’t stop if he wanted to, letting the rhythm of her moans and gasps guide the speed of his hand and her breath hitches and suddenly he’s cumming so hard he almost doesn’t hear her finish, but he does. She gasps one last time and lets out a breath that makes his heart stop because it sounds an awful lot like his name. Suddenly his head is spiraling out of control, and his stomach and chest are coated in cum because he jerked it while listening to his stepsister getting herself off, and when she came she said his name. He doesn’t sleep well that night. 

After that, Dirk’s sanity takes a turn for the worst. It’s not as if he can avoid Roxy, not only is she his closest friend, but they live only a few feet from each other, and he sees her several times a day. And for the first time in their friendship, Dirk becomes very aware of how little clothing Roxy wears. At school, with her tiny, ruffling skirts that showcase her ass in away that makes every guy who walks past her do a double take, causing Dirk to square his shoulders and shoot a pointed glare at the offenders, all the while cursing himself for being a perverted hypocrite when he accidentally catches a glimpse of her underwear when she bends down to pick up a dropped coin. Her underwear have ruffles on them. Her shirts aren’t much better, since she wears them tight and lowcut and suddenly every time she hugs him he is very, very aware of her breasts. 

At home isn’t any better, since Roxy has never seen anything wrong with parading around in tank tops and short shorts or boxers, usually forgoing a bra to be more comfortable. Dirk is in a tailspin, questioning everything about his morals and sexuality because until that night he had no interest in having sex with any woman, ever, and now all he can think about is fucking his step sister in the bed she’s been sleeping in since she was a kid. 

He’s not just hyper aware of her either, but also the people around her, the judging way girls and adults look at her, the leering way the other boys do, the occasionally pitying looks from strangers when she is clearly inebriated. And it enrages him, all of it enrages him. And while he knows perfectly well Roxy Lalonde can and will fend for herself, he feels the urge to fight for her honor every time some toll stares at her ass too long. 

One night, wandering around unable to sleep, he ventures into the Lalonde’s massive library, having decided reading a few technical manuals will knock him out. But as soon as he rounds the corner and opens the door, he hears something. Instantly, he recognizes the soft gasping sounds from that night he could hear Roxy through the wall of her room. He almost turns around and walks out. But he doesn’t, even as he hates himself a little more each step forward he takes, stepping softly. 

It’s dark in the library, and when he finally finds her, the only light cast on her is the blue-ish glow of her laptop. She has headphones on, laying on the ground with her upper body resting on a bean bag chair. Her back is arched, her shirt pushed up to her neck and one of her hands is on her breast while he other is shoved inside one of her seemingly infinite pairs of pink lacy underwear, complete with bows and little flowers. Dirk has never gotten so hard so fast in his entire life, but suddenly the shame and disgust hit him full force and he backs out of the room as quickly and quietly as he can. He refuses to let himself get off that night, but she occupies his dreams and when he wakes up his boxers are sticky.

That weekend he resolves to fess up, tell her everything that’s happened, and talk things out. Because at the end of the day, Roxy Lalonde is the most important thing in the world to him, and she deserves to know what he’s thinking, and what he’s done, even if it’s an accident. 

"Rox?" he asks quietly that Saturday night, knocking on her door. "You there?"

"M’here. Sup?" she calls, not yet granting him entrance. 

"You sober? I want to uh, talk some stuff out with you. And I would much prefer you be completely cognizant."

"Yeah, I’m sober. Working on bio homework. You can come in, it’s unlocked." she replied, stifling a yawn. When he swings the door open he’s taken aback, not for the first time, by the fact that Roxy is beautiful. Even, or maybe especially so, when she is just laying on her bedroom floor, hair a rumpled mess and her dark lipstick wiped off for the day, a pencil caught between her lips as she thumbs the pages of a textbook. Her cloth shorts are pink, and she’s wearing a black t-shirt he think she might have stolen from him, years ago. He sits down beside her, cross legged and tall and stiff. The scene is familiar, lounging in her room doing homework, but the feelings in his chest and stomach are not.

"So what’s up, DiStri?" she tucks the pencil behind her ear and looks over and up at him.

"First and foremost, I have something of a… confession? To make about something I have done, however accidental." Roxy raises an eyebrow. "The other night I couldn’t sleep and ventured into the library and may have accidentally… encountered you without your noticing." her eyes widening Roxy turns bright red and stares adamantly at the floor.

"Shit, dude, I’m so sorry, no one’s ever in there that late and our walls are so thin it seemed less like to bug you, shit, fuck."

"Why are you apologizing? I’m the one who intruded on you during a moment of intimacy. I feel I violated your privacy, and I wish to apologize for that." 

"Apology accepted." She mumbled, still clearly embarrassed, though she didn’t seem angry or like she felt violated. 

"Well, now that that’s out there, I have something else to talk about." Dirk took a deep breath, and Roxy stared at him, curiously, though her face was still red. "Awhile back, before the incident just mentioned, I, um, overheard you one night, through the wall we share." Roxy started to speak but Dirk shook his head. She nodded, confused and blushing, and let him speak. "Ever since then, I have been… questioning myself. Because truth be told, I was incredibly turned on by the sound of you getting off and at risk of sounding completing awful and depraved, without realizing it sort of… got myself off to the sound of you getting off. And so ever since then my head has been this whirlwind of confusion over the fact that not only are you a girl, but you’re my best friend and my step sister, but after weeks of being confused and hating myself and feeling disgusting about my actions, I am sitting here and not just coming clean to you about what I’ve done but also confessing to the fact that I find you incredibly sexually attractive and I think I might… be in love with you." Dirk finished awkwardly, hand fidgeting with his shades, as Roxy gaped at him, seemingly incapable of speech.

It’s Dirk’s turn to blush, just a little. After a few moments of silence, he nods and moves to stand and leave, but Roxy stops him, reaching for his wrist and pulling him unceremoniously to the floor, where he lands on top of her in a tangle of limbs, something he barely registers before she is kissing him. Suddenly he can taste every year of his childhood since he met her, summer and bubblegum and dark closets and the terror and excitement of growing up. Mostly though, she tastes like the pink bubblegum lip smackers she must still wear underneath all that black lipstick, and most notably, there is no taste of vodka on her tongue, not one bit. She tugs at his shirt and he shakes his head. 

"Not like this." he mumbles against her lips, before delicately lifting her into his arms and laying her down on the bed. "I don’t care if it’s not your first time, you still deserve better than a hardwood floor." he whispers, as he moves from her lips to her jaw and notices that her skin tastes just as good as her lips. When she tugs at his shirt again, he complies, slipping it over his head and moving to slide off her own. 

She isn’t wearing a bra, and he immediately moves his hands to her bare chest, cupping her breasts gently, kneading them with his fingers, calloused from practicing fencing maneuvers. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." she murmurs, the words falling from her lips again and again, And Dirk cannot comprehend how much he had unknowingly craved to hear her utter them, as she mewled beneath him with her breasts in his eager hands.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." he says back, quietly but clearly, each separate utterance punctuated by a kiss down the center of her body, from her throat to her navel. He has even more trouble understanding how it feels so right to say those words to her, with his lips pressed against her warm bare skin. She looks up at him, eyes half lidded, and he understands wordlessly and moves to remove his belt and pull down his black jeans, followed by helping her pull her cotton shorts down from her hips. The sight of yet another of those pairs of damn lace underwear makes his heart drop from his chest to somewhere a few inches south of his stomach. 

"You’re perfect" he whispers against the skin above her waistband, and he can feel the chill in her spine with his lips. 

"Oh, god." she mumbles softly as his hands pull down her underwear, careful not to snag the lace, delicate on her skin as if she were something that could be cracked or broken. Dirk stands up, and carefully pushes down his own underwear, swallowing deeply as he does. If he had any doubt before as to whether he was attracted to Roxy, it was long gone now, his cock hard and pulsing at the sight of her stretched out below him and flushed and panting. 

Suddenly, Roxy sat up and reached out, looking at Dirk questioningly for a moment before biting her lip and wrapping one hand around his cock. He groaned loudly, leaning forward and guiding her back to the mattress, her hand still pumping him slowly. 

"You’re sure this okay with you?" he asks quietly, as he moves between her legs." 

"Shouldn’t I be asking you that?" she asks, smirking, but she nods, spreading her legs further "Don’t worry. I want this. I want you." 

With a nod, he slid his cock into her, and they groaned in tandem, both shutting their eyes. After giving her a moment to adjust, he moved again, shifting his hands to cup her breasts as he pulled out of her. 

"Fuuuck." he groaned as he pushed back in, a little more forcefully. Roxy simply let out a breathy gasp and ground her hips against his. Feeling his way from her breasts to her hair, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue tease against her lips as he fucked her, relishing the feeling of how tight and warm she was around his cock, the way he could feel her little gasps and moans in his chest as well as hear them spill from her lips into his. Her nails clawed at his back and he moved faster, his cock drilling into her as she jerked her hips against him to try and keep up, falling into an erratic rhythm, but a rhythm nonetheless. 

As her gasps and moans got louder, he sped up even more, pounding his cock into her as hard and as fast as he could, her slippery warmth threatening to overwhelm him.

"Oh, fuuuuck, Dirk." she gasped, halfway between a moan and a scream as she finally came, her nails digging into his shoulders and her head falling back. He gave a few more thrusts, hard and deep, to enjoy the feeling of her pussy milking his cock as she groaned his name before cumming himself, his cock twitching as it filled her. 

As he moved to lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her slight waist, he waited for the terror or disgust at having just screwed his step sister to wash over him, but it never did. he simply felt warm, as Roxy turned around to rest her face against his chest. Later, they fell asleep, naked and sweaty and exhausted, still tangled up in each other, consequences be damned. 

They could deal with that in the morning. For now, he just wanted to be with her.


End file.
